jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollo Taren
Basic Information :Name: Apollo Taren :Nickname/Alias: None :Species: Echani, Zeltron :Gender: Male :Age: 29 :Home planet: Zeltros :Force-Sensitive: Yes :Faction: Yavin IV Jedi Academy :Occupation/Rank: Former Sith Assassin turned Freelancer/Jedi Personality :Apollo could best be described as the strong, silent typ. He doesn't normally talk too much to those he doesn't know, nor does he speak without having something meaningful to say. Talking about absolutely nothing has very little appeal to him, and he avoids doing so at all costs. However, that doesn't mean he minds when other do it. In fact, more often than not he enjoys listening as much as talking. Just by listening he can find out a lot about a person, even when they're not talking directly to him. It's one of the reasons he dilikes politicians with a passion, however. When he listens to them, he very rarely finds out anything about what they actually think, and more about what they want others to think about them. It has also made it relatively easy for him to detect a liar. Just by listening it's pretty easy to distinguish a truth from lie, and he has used that ability quite a bit. :His close friends will describe him a bit differently, however. They see him as a lot more social than he would initially appear. Once he has made friends with you, Apollo is much more able to actually speak out, and occasionally ejoy a bit of a talk about nothing. He still enjoys listening more than talking, but he doesn't mind giving and opinion or throwing a thought or two out there when he thinks the situation calls for it. As a friend, and a person in general, he tends to be very polite, while still being able to joke around. He holds open doors when they're not automatic, cleans up after people, and so on. Seemingly the perfect gentleman, which is an attribute he'll say he learned from his mom. :Apollo always seems to be in a good mood, and has a tendency to find the bright side to everything. That's not sayin he can't get sad or down evry now and then, but he never stays that way very long, and he's always found a way to cheer himself up, often by trying to cheer others up. He's found in his relatively short life that helping others through problems and whatnot tends to make him feel better in general. He enjoys helping out with anything really, and does so whenever he gets a chance. :As a side effect of listening a lot, he also has had a lot of time to think, and that has become one of his more ejoyable pasttimes. Every once in a while he'll just sit down on his bed and think. Not meditate, mind. The two are distinctly different. Where meditation clears the mind, thinking, logically, does the exact opposite. When he's in one of these sessions, he can get a lot done. He's managed to formulate different approaches to basic things, often making them easier and more efficient, and even goes over military strategy occasionally. He's been able to ponder over everything from encounters with other people to the nature of life (although he's found that he can get fairly cynical when looking over that subject). The entire process has allowed him to quicken his thoughts overall, making his reactions faster than normal, and allowing him to come up with a lot of different ideas on the run. :Hobbies for Apollo tend to crop up like bunnies. There ae few things he dislikes doing, and he is good at a lot of things. However, he has a difficult time focusing on one or another for very long, which has caused him to have a lot of random unfinished projects over the years, ranging from a speeder bike to a novel. One of the few things he has completed is his lightsaber, and that was only after pausing to try possibly hundreds of different variations on it, trying to adjust his blade to become more powerful, or longer, or anything like that. He managed to figure out how to do a lot of it, but in the end settled for just a basic blade. He did manage to turn a regular blue focusing crystal to a lighter, ice blue color however. :Thanks to all his research and unfinished products, as well as his thinking prowess, he has become quite proficient in a lot of things, including piloting, mechanics, computer maintenance/repair/slicing, acrobatics and athletics, councelling, building things, shooting, writing, photography, cooking, chemistry and biology, fighting (with everything from fists to knives to blades, and especially lightweapons), strategy, playing a couple instruments, marching, and numerous other small things. He's never really been good at sports, however, which is odd considering. But, he tends to find the pressure annoying and pointless, and he was never really consistent. There would be days when he was amazing at something, and others when he couldn't do it for the life of him. And, while he tends to be a jack of all trades, there are a couple things he really is very good at; fighting and strategizing. Everything else was never really finished to the degree it should hve been, so he has a basic knowledge in a lot of it, some things more than others, but he's not nearly good enough to be a professional in all but a few of them. Appearance Face :The first thing many notice about Apollo is his extremely striking eyes. At first they would seem to be bright, brilliant silver, like a pair of diamonds caught in just the perfect light. However, on closer inspection streaks of a bright blue, almost white itself, can be seen spreading out from the pupil like rays from the purest blue star. Many would say they can be almost hypnotising at times, but even then, they carry with them a warmth and a kindness that is rare in the galaxy. Once one can get past his brilliant eyes, they can see that, even overall, he is quite handsome. His jawline is very well defined and strong, flowing well up to a mouth that is almost always turned up in a slight smile. Just up from that, he is graced with a nearly perfect Greek nose; perfectly straight from bridge to tip, protruding a fair amount, but not too much, just enough to know it's there, and maybe be thought of as a trifle large. He has long, straight, white hair, with only a small hint of a blonde color to it. It is slightly longer in back than front, but not unnaturally so. All of that is covered by rather pale skin, which, on anyone else, would probably make them look sick. For some reason, however, it just seems to fit Apollo. Upper Clothing :Apollo's most common outfit is a variation on the standard Jedi robes. On the outside he wears a long Sullust Leather trenchcoat. It is mostly blood red, although the shoulders and lower sleeves are black. It zips up from the bottom, but Apollo normally leaves it undone. It's rather heavy, and he uses it for training and appearances as much as anything, but has occasionally fought a battle in it as well. Underneath the coat he typically wears a fairly simple black, collared tunic that buttons up, with nothing underneath that. Lower Clothing :A pair of simple, rather loose black pants. A leather belt held them up, and could hold a number of weapons and items on it, from lightsabers to pistols to commlinks and everything in between. His trenchcoat extended down to just above his ankles, where a pair of pretty nice, comfortable boots adorned his feet. He varried whether the pants were tucked in to the boots or not based on how lazy he was feeling. The boots, however, were capable of holding a knife or a small pistol in either one, should the need arise. Appearance Extras :Apollo seems to be naturally well muscled, but he tends to vary from lithe and agile to big and bulking. Lately he's been trying to keep his bulk down a lot, and focus more on the agile part oh his training. Throughout the years he's found that speed and agility can out-fight any brute there ever was, especially with a brain that can handle strategies well. And so Apollo, while surprisingly strong, and rather broad shouldered, has trained himself to remain thin and to be able to move around very quickly. He is pretty tall, however, standing at just over six foot, but he has found that he has a natural ability to contort his body in fairly odd ways. History :Apollo's parents never married, nor did they really care for eachother. In fact, his fathar and mother only ever met once, and that was for a period of three days. Nevertheless, he was concieved that way. Zeltros, as the homeplanet of the Zeltrons, hosted a continuous, planet-wide party. The Zeltrons are a very free people. They are empathetic (can read the emotions of others), can release pheromones similar to the Falleen, most are considered extremely attractive by most of the galaxy, and, in addition to being empathetic, they could project emotions on to others. Because of all of these traits, especially because they could read the emotions of others, pleasure and happiness became very important to them. So, they try to make everyone happy, and to pleasure them. Thus the nature of their planet began. :Apollo was the product of that nature. His father, an Echani, was travelling through the galaxy and needed a place to stop and rest for a few days. He happened to be nearby, and he pulled out of hyperspace above Zeltros. During his time there he met up with Apollo's mom, and well, they got along. Maybe it was just that she was a Zeltron, or maybe it was something else. Whatever happened, during the three days that Apollo's father spent there, Apollo was created. The Echani general left, but his mother remained. :Nine months later Apollo was born. He was obviously not Zeltron, but that didn't matter so much on this planet. His mother raised him by herself. She began to teach him how to be a good person, for, despite being your typical Zeltron female in many ways, she was a good person overall. She taught him the basics; to share, to be kind, and so on. For the first five years of his life he lived like that, and it was a good life. Until one day she happened to bring home a Sith. :The Sith hid his identity well. However, at the end of the night, while Apollo's mother was still sleeping, he took the young child. Apollo, always a very sound sleeper, didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. He was already in the Sith's ship, and on his way into orbit. When he awoke he promptly began to cry, and the Sith told him to shut up a number of times. Finally the Sith came into the back room and knocked Apollo to the deck. Apollo, wthout realizing what he was doing, threw an entire dresser at the man, knocking him out cold for a couple hours. Apollo, however, was only six, and therefore he had no idea how to pilot a starship. He remained stuck there until the Sith came to, where he was then promptly knocked out himself. :The next twenty two years of his life were spent in the service of the Sith. He was trained quickly, and he swiftly developed into what many would think were the perfect Assassin; Strong, silent, deadly. Even his appearance, which wasn’t exactly normal, was an asset to him. He stuck out just enough that, in a galaxy of millions of species, he was completely unnoticeable. Not too normal, but not too outlandish either. He got around well. The only problem with his new life was that he didn’t like hurting people. In truth, he was a pretty horrible Sith. More than once he failed his mission because he didn’t want to kill the person. In the end it just got to be too much. :When he was twenty eight a panel of Sith came to his quarters, armed to the teeth, ready to kill him. They told him to submit and all that jazz, but, of course, he resisted. Fought back. The battle was intense, and lasted quite a long time. Fortunately for him, Apollo was rather gifted in the Force, if not necessarily in the Dark Side. He was able to erect a shield around himself and one of the Sith for a time being, and in the one on one combat he easily triumphed. Then, using his foe’s own lightsaber, he proceeded to cut his way through the remaining Sith. Most weren’t killed, or even really injured, but he found a way out and escaped. He took his own ship from the pad and left the system quickly, too fast for the Sith to respond effectively. :For a year now he’s wandered the galaxy, searching for whatever comes his way, and killing whatever Sith he crosses. In the process he made a couple adjustments to his ship, as well as his lightsabers. The red crystals were replaced with eerie silver ones and an extension was added to them, more than doubling their length. :A few years here and there passed. Apollo trained, and became stronger. He was able to embrace the Light Side, fighting for what was good and just. However, he never left behind his Sith teachings, and he will occasionally use Dark Side powers in battle or otherwise. :Eventually he found the Jedi Order, and started to do work with them. It was quite a while before they trusted him, but eventually it happened, and he was accepted as a member of their order. At the fourth moon of Yavin, the new Jedi began to construct defenses and other platforms. One of the greatest was a called the Yavin IV Shipyards. At its peak it was capable of constructing ships that could rival and even surpass the size of an Executor. He was a key member of many battles that occurred in Yavin space, and founded the Jedi Order Marine Corps at this time. However, it was not meant to last. :Apollo mysteriously disappeared one day, his fleet taking him into the deep Unknown Regions, away from any modern civilization. He spent two years there, training, becoming one with the Force. It was in these regions that he gained most of his current power, now able to control the Force to an amazing degree. He changed while he was there as well. The Echani would always have the same old demeanor, his persnality wouldn't change that much, but his already considerable confidence was doubled, and he seemed to radiate a power. :Only recently he re-appeared in the galaxy, and he has begun to re-construct his shipyards and his power base. Personal Inventory :Weapons: :::The following four weapons he always carries on him, and 99% of the time are the only weapons he carries. ::Assassin's Knives :::A pair of knives that can be attached at the hilts to form one larger weapon. The knives are rather thin by themselves, and the blades are rather simple, minus a number of etchings on them. They're sharpened to a mono-molecular edge, and are pretty strong. Each blade is twelve inches long. When combined they remain twelve inches long, but the blades are attached at their backs, making the combined weapon wider than the pair. The detachment is mostly used as a surprise tactic; come in fighting with one knife, and then suddenly you have two. The hilts are soft, and molded to fit almost perfectly with Apollo's hands. They're comfortable, and easy to use. ::Dual Silver Lightsabers :::His pride possessions, the two lightsabers are fairly standard really, with only a couple special features, but the fact that he designed and built them makes them special. The hilts are a bit longer than normally, almost the length of a double bladed lightsaber. They're gold plated, with black etchings, mostly just for decoration. The weapons are fairly smooth and simple aside from that, however, with only a slightly thinner portion seperating the regular lightsaber hilt from the extended area. The extended areas have been converted to be used as small storage compartments, either for small portions of food, a comlink, or anything else that would fit in. :::Below are the other weapons he owns. He uses them only rarely, in special circumstances where the ones he has just won't cut it. ::Dual Lightclaws: Two cobalt blades, one emerald. ::Dual Double-bladed lightsabers :::Identical, golden hilts and slightly-dark blue blades. They had belonged to his ancestor, Tan'rik Skarii, long before the fall of the Republic and the rise of the empire. ::Golden 5 meter Lightwhip ::Dual Silver Lightscimitars ::Green Lightshield ::Dual White Lighttonfas ::White Lightbow ::Dual Curved White Lightknives ::DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol ::Verpine Shatter Sniper :Ships: ::The Aurora :::Space Master Medium Freighter ::The Wraith :::VCX-700 Heavy Courier :Droids ::CR3X-119 Ranger :::Combat/Recon Droid Model 3, Experimental Military :Fleet :::Note: This is a tempory fleet until patents are up and running. Then it will be switched out for a non-canon fleet. ::-Pallaeon-Class Star Destroyer 3 :::--Upgraded shielding and power. Uses multiple layers of shields for extra protection, and has power nodes (batteries) spaced all around the ship to provide extra power if need be. :::--Particle and Energy shields are capable of expanding outwards from their normal positions. :::--Concussion Missiles and some Proton Torpedoes replaced with Antimatter Missiles ::-Thor-Class Destroyer 3 ::-VCX-820 Escort Freighter 27 :::--Concussion Missiles and some Proton Torpedoes replaced with Antimatter Missiles :Ground Forces ::1 Calian Aerial Battleship ::4 Meteor-class Aerial Forts ::2 Floating Battle Platforms ::250 LAAT/i‘s ::40 LAAT/v’s ::3 ARC LAAT/i’s ::750 BARC Speeders ::1250 T47 Airspeeders ::1250 AHS-1 Heavy Assault Airspeeders ::1000 Commando Troops :::-10 companies of 100 ::::--1 company with advanced Armored Combat Suits :::::---Seperated in to 3 Platoons of 33, plus one Commander ::::--9 companies seperated into squads of 10. :::::---Advanced armor, advanced weaponry, etc. ::5000 Elite Troops Category:Characters Category:Males